An Average Morning
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Two days after the Final Battle; the nine of the team are living in the eight room apartment until they can get their new ideas off the ground. Loud alarm clocks, mean bets, flying pillows, & chocolate chip pancakes, even this is an average morning for ninja.


Nya's brown eyes popped opened when she heard the alarm clock. She sat up in bed and groaned. She then heard the crash noises and yells for silence that ensued after and knew that once again, the boys had destroyed more alarm clocks and half of their rooms.

She kicked the covers off and decided to go into the kitchen of the apartment and looked around. Yep, everyone was still asleep or too lazy to get up. It was seven am and even Nya was tired, but she knew that she couldn't go back to bed anyways.

Nya walked over to the cabinet and got out several pans. She set them on the large stove top and opened the silver fridge and got out everything she was going to use for breakfast, eggs, cheese, and several other things. The young samurai figured that the guys were going to want to have breakfast and just be lazy all day.

It had been two days since the Final Battle and everyone was pretty exhausted. Especially her, Jay, Zane, Cole since being turned evil was enough to mentally drain them.

"COLE! GIVE ME BACK THAT BEAR!" Nya's heart almost stopped as she jumped, dropping an egg on the cream tiled floor. She stuck her head out of the kitchen and watched as Lloyd chased after Cole with rage in his eyes.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" She looked down the hall at the door to room that occupied the former dark lord and his wife, sticking out of the door to their room.

The black haired girl sighed and shook her head. She could help but laugh quietly to herself though. She lived with the loudest people on earth and she had to take care of all of them.

"Cole just give Lloyd the bear back! I'm sick of his whining!" Kai whined as he opened his door and through his pillow at Cole. It hit the black ninja in the face and losing balance, he fell on his back.

Lloyd walked over and angrily snatched the brown bear with the green bowtie and grumpily went back into his room; slamming the door. Kai returned to his room and Cole made use of Kai's pillow weapon and laid it behind his head.

Cole looked up and back and saw Nya watching what was happening, "Hey Nya…" he yawned.

"Morning Cole," Nya laughed, still replaying what had happened in her head, trying not to laugh harder for fear of damaging Cole's pride. "What was that all about? Being mean to Lloyd again?"

"Jay dared me to actually…" Cole laughed. "Said I didn't have the guts to torment the kid and he's out of ten bucks," he looked at the plates on the table. "What's for breakfast? Can I help?"

"Uh… no… no I got it," Nya stopped him as politely as possible. "I think Zane or Misako will be better at helping actually," she admitted.

"Morning!" Jay happily walked in, like her never heard the yelling seconds ago.

"You owe me ten bucks Jay," Cole pointed form his floor position at the blue ninja.

"Excuse me rock head, but I said you had to keep it away from Lloyd for five minutes… not two seconds," Jay laughed.

"Morning blue boy," Nya quickly kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

"So who's alarm clock was that earlier?" Jay asked, looking down.

Cole shrugged. "Wasn't mine… Lloyd broke his yesterday… Zane doesn't have one… Kai… I don't think he turned it on…"

"And sensei doesn't have… one…" Nya covered her mouth and looked at Garmadon's door. "Guess former dark lords are the crankier kind…" The three laughed.

"You shouldn't make fun of him, he's been through a lot…" the three friends looked up and saw sensei Wu walking into the living room.

"Sorry sensei," The two boys sighed as well as Nya.

Jay slid in on the bar stool around the island in the kitchen and watched Nya light the stove and started cracking eggs again. "Need help with anything?" Jay asked watching her.

"Nah I'll be fine," she smiled and looked at him. She grabbed the only apron hanging up on a wall hook and put it on. It was Zane's and she didn't really fancy the pink with flowers.

"Morning you two," Jay and Nya looked up. Zane was walking in.

"Hey Zane," Nya smiled. "Did the ruckus wake you up?" she asked, cutting a piece of butter off and putting in the heating pan, slowly melting.

"No, remember I've lived with Cole and Jay several months before we met you and Kai," Zane looked at Jay, knowing he remembered the arguments and all nighters sneaking and screwing around with the training course. He looked over at the counter. "Aren't you getting sick of eggs Nya?"

"Yea sorry, doesn't look like pancakes can happen… last time I burned them…" Nya laughed and tilted the pan around, making the butter slide around on it. "Unless you wanna do a mix…"

"I'll handle pancakes," Zane smiled and got out the batter ingredients. Jay was resting his head on the table watching the two, yawning.

"I smell food," Kai, Cole, and Lloyd stuck their heads in.

Zane flipped a pancake and Lloyd sniffed again, "Zane…are those chocolate chip pancakes?" Lloyd started drooling with happiness in his green eyes.

"Yes Lloyd," Zane laughed.

The young green ninja sat down next to Jay, and patiently waited for breakfast. "Kai, can you tell Garmadon and Misako breakfast is almost done?" Nya politely asked her brother. "They're the only ones still in bed".

Kai groaned and rolled his head back, "Nyaaaa," he whined. "Why do I have to? Maybe there's a reason they're still in bed…" he begged his sister.

"Go," Nya pointed.

"They're Lloyd's parents," Kai stuck his finger at Lloyd.

No one seemed to care and so Kai grumpily shuffled out of the kitchen, his red slippers were scuffing in the off white carpet. He leaned on the wall and wrapped the door with the back of his hand. "Rise and shine… ninja wakeup call… breakfast is almost done…"

No answer.

Kai growled and twisted the knob and opened the door. He stuck his head in, "Come on!" his brown eyes quickly widened in shock and he started gaping. A pillow met his face and he quickly shut the door, sweating and redder than his flannel pajamas.

"OUT!" was all Garmadon growled, "And if you come in again I'll personally send you on a one way trip to the Underworld!"

"Something wrong?" Wu walked past him in the hall, he seemed mildly amused.

"Uh…" Kai covered his mouth. "No… no nothing…" he quickly walked back and sat around the island in the kitchen like the others, still not talking.

"Kay, what do you guys want in your eggs?" Nya was ready to finish her half of breakfast as she started tossing cheese on the one she wanted.

"Uh, just cheese," Jay said.

"Screw the eggs, I'll just have pancakes!" Lloyd laughed and watched as Zane placed the pile of pancakes in the center of the table.

"Good morning," Everyone turned at Misako's yawning voice. Her hair was in a messy braid and her green pajamas were all wrinkled. "Sorry Kai…" she covered her mouth, trying not to laugh, "It was pretty funny though…"

Garmadon, at her side, arm around her waist was quiet, and looked rather grumpy so no one dared to say anything to him, except Lloyd. "Morning dad!" Lloyd hopped off his stool and hugged both of them. That made Garmadon smile and mess with his son's blonde hair.

Everyone eased up a bit and started taking pancakes. Nya took a tea pot off the stove too, "Sensei, I made your favorite tea," she smiled.

"Thank you Nya," Wu smiled back and poured his cup. "Any plans for today?" he looked around.

"We don't know," Kai shrugged, leaning back in his seat, stretching.

"Well, wait, our plans for the school, remember? We were talking about it yesterday," Zane reminded the others. "Maybe we should get started on that idea?"

"Yea, all of us together as teachers," Jay grinned. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Actually… Misako and I were talking about… having our own place… a monastery kind of…" Garmadon quietly brought up.

Everyone exchange glances. Garmadon? A monastery? That was far too bizarre for them in all their time together fighting creatures of all sorts. Lloyd himself looked very unhappy about that proposed idea.

"Aw, but we just got to be a family again!" Lloyd whined, clearly upset.

There was a knock at the door. Nya shut the stove off and decided to answer it. She opened the front door of the apartment and it was the mailman. He gave her the many letters and she brought them into the kitchen to show the others.

"There's a bunch for Lloyd about accepting awards," she smiled, passing several items to the green ninja. That snapped him out of his unhappiness and grabbed them.

Lloyd grinned as he read them off, "Awesome, I'm famous!" he laughed.

"You do deserve it though," Garmadon smiled at his son's excitement, reading the letters of praise for him.

"So when are we going to do all of this?" Cole looked around, returning to the conversation they wer ein the middle of before the mail came.

"Well, I had an idea, that we restore the Darkly's building and turn it into a school for kids to learn properly," Wu proposed. The others seemed in agreement, so that was decided.

"Well, what should we get started on today? Letters inviting kids?" Jay asked, taking a bite of the pancakes and a swallow of milk.

"Hey Zane, where's your dad?" Nya remembered.

"Oh he left yesterday on a trip to visit an old college of his… uh Borg or something…" Zane frowned, trying to remember, he didn't catch much after the Final Battle he met up with his friend, which was why Zane didn't look to happy in the picture that was taken after he left.

Then the front door slammed followed by heavy and fast footsteps; Darreth bursted into the kitchen on breakfast. Yet _another _interruption.

"Guys!" he shouted.

"Darreth? What is it?" Cole asked, he just wanted to finish his pancakes.

"Check this out!" He ran out into the living room and flipped on the large, flat screen TV. "Ninjago City's gonna get an upgrade!"

On the news, were plans for an upgraded city. Everyone else seemed a little indifferent about it except for Jay who was simply ecstatic about all. "How cool is this!?" he hopped with excitement.

"Oh great…" Kai rolled his eyes and frowned. Jay seemed to ignore what he said and kept watching. Kai was a blacksmith so naturally he wouldn't be too excited.

Wu clicked the TV off however and shooed everyone back to eating. "Go on, we have many things to do today!"

Everyone shuffled back in but Nya was the last to go in. She smiled watching the ninja finally deciding on what was next. "Hey guys! Who wants seconds?" She happily asked.

"I do!" Cole shouted.

"Me too!" Jay shouted.

Yep things were looking up for them.

**Okay so didn't I say there would be one shots? Well, here is one... two days after episode 26... I also came up with a reason why Julien wasn't in the picture to make my storyline make any sense.**

**I wanted to show what an 'average' morning be for the ninja after the Final Battle... everybody is a jerk and is cranky and just wants to sleep XD **

**Note, don't screw with Garmadon... and Kai... never stick your head in their bedroom... **

**What were they doing you ask? **

**Heeheeheehee... no seriously, they were necking, don't worry XD (and in the case you don't know what that term means, it's kissing each others necks... that's what I was told anyways XD) and if people are fussy about why we writers sneak in kissy stuff in our stories, well they're married and spent so many years away from each other... what would you be doing with your husband/wife? XD That's what I tell my brother anyways XD**

**So I hope you enjoyed this little dabble...**

**Wait little dabble? Gosh this was five pages on Microsoft Word XD **

**Oh and while I am here, I wanted to say that... oh goodness, I was rereading Shadow of Death I found it bland... so I... started rewriting it... I'm into 5 long chapters... ... I'll start posting it on the 15th... hopefully... man Dark Curse also had to be rewritten, but I wasn't as far into that as the new one XD**

**Haha, so yes, thank for reading :) And have a wonderful night/day ;)**

**~Mar**


End file.
